Owner's Guide to MILLA VODELLO
by SubstandardProducer
Summary: The second in the Psychonauts Owner's Guide series. Contains SashaxMilla and background RazxLilli.


Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual to MILLA VODELLO

Congratulations! You are now the proud owner of a brand-new, shiny-pretty MILLA VODELLO unit. MILLA units tend to be more agreeable and flexible than other units, but it is still a good idea to read this manual before activating her.

TECHNICAL SPECIFICATIONS:

Name: Amélia "Milla" F. Vodello

Sex: Female

Age: 30

Height: 5' 10"

Weight: She won't tell you.

Place of manufacture: Sao Paolo, Brazil

YOUR "MILLA VODELLO" UNIT COMES WITH THE FOLLOWING ACCESSORIES:

A fully stocked, brightly colored wardrobe of brightly colored clothes and jewelry

Badass, stylin' tall boots

MP3 Player loaded with rockin' dance tunes

Cell phone

Psychonauts jumpsuit

Psychoportal

MILLA units enjoy purchasing new clothes and music. They also like the Laptop accessory.

PROGRAMMING:

Your MILLA VODELLO unit is versatile, intelligent, and highly social, and she loves to be around others. Here are some of her many functions:

Psychic Secret Agent: Your MILLA unit possesses a wide variety of psychic powers (described below) and is highly proficient in their use. Along with these, she is gifted with quick intelligence, true dedication, deep compassion, and a strong sense of right and wrong. These attributes, plus a near-decade of experience, make her an excellent and highly effective psychic secret agent dedicated to helping the helpless and solving crimes of psychic intrigue. Anyone who thinks that she is too sympathetic to others to be a good agent is advised to watch her (humanely) kick some ass and then tell us that she's not good at her job.

Teacher and Caretaker/Governess: Your MILLA unit is very good with children and loves to take care of them. She possesses a deep affinity with the wee 'uns and is a great choice for a teacher and caretaker for children, especially psychic ones from eight to thirteen years old. She might be a bit lax in the discipline area, but she more than makes up for it in the encouragement and reassurance departments. Her high intelligence, cheery disposition, and accessible persona are sure to make her a hit.

Dance Coach: All MILLA units are excellent dancers and love to show off their skills and teach them to others, as they firmly believe in bringing more happiness to the world in any way they can. Even if you're not even vaguely coordinated, your MILLA unit is sure to give teaching you her best shot.

Great Friend: MILLA units love to be around people and are always ready to make a new friend. Your MILLA unit makes a great friend for those who love fun times, partying, and intelligent conversation and who can handle a little over-enthusiasm.

YOUR "MILLA VODELLO" UNIT POSSESSES THE FOLLOWING PSYCHIC POWERS:

Levitation (specialty power)

Telekinesis

Psiblast

Clairvoyance

Psi-shield

Telepathy

Confusion

Invisibility

Pyrokinesis/Pyrotism (mentally blocked, accessible above Weak level only in times of extreme emergency)

Astral projection (in conjunction with the Psychoportal)

YOUR "MILLA VODELLO" UNIT COMES WITH THE FOLLOWING MODES:

Vivacious and Fun-Loving (default)

Mission Mode

Party Mode

Flirty

Low-Key

Serious

Angst

Extreme Anger (locked)

Loving Girlfriend (locked)

Notes on Modes:

Mission Mode usually activates after a mission assignment from a FORD CRULLER or TRUMAN ZANOTTO unit, but it can also be activated by imperiled people or an attempted world takeover by OLEANDER and LOBOTO units. This mode is reinforced by the presence of a SASHA NEIN unit.

Party Mode is akin to Vivacious and Fun-Loving Mode, with the addition of enthusiastic dancing, big smiles, music playing from somewhere, and possibly a long-suffering SASHA unit being exhorted to "loosen up, relax, and have some fun, darling!" Also possibly a Cosmopolitan.

Flirty Mode is most often activated around SASHA units, which causes said units to enter Blushing, Stammering, and Flustered Mode. It is characterized by your MILLA unit calling the recipient of her attentions "darling," "sweetie," or "baby" more often than she would others; winking; moving her hips a little more than is strictly necessary; flattery and wordplay; and just in general exuding cute and sexy.

Low-Key occurs when your MILLA unit just needs some down time, a good book, a comfy nightgown, and maybe some tea or a little ice cream. Although your MILLA unit will be unusually quiet in this mode, don't worry; even the most "up" people need a break once in a while.

Serious Mode is rather rare, as MILLA units rarely get all serious outside of Mission Mode. MILLA units are capable of being serious enough to deal with a problem in any other mode; the Serious mode means that your MILLA unit has encountered a problem on the level of a plot to steal the brains of psychic children and use them to power megatanks. Not that that specific plot would ever happen or anything.

Angst Mode is usually triggered by a failed mission, fire-related stories on the news, or the anniversary of a certain day. It is characterized by the MILLA unit curling up into a ball in an armchair with the lights off and having a good cry. She'll be fine after half a day or so, but it is a good idea to call a SASHA unit and have him stay by her side until she feels better.

Extreme Anger is locked. It can only be unlocked by someone doing something truly, extremely horrible to others, especially children or a SASHA unit. A MILLA unit's Extreme Rage is one of the most frightening things on the planet. Avoid it at all costs.

Loving Girlfriend will remain locked no matter how many men flirt with your MILLA unit. There is only one unit that can unlock this mode, and he's normally too shy and repressed to speak up about his feelings. If a SASHA unit mans up long enough to begin with your MILLA unit the transition from dear friends to lovers, you will be treated to an incredibly endearing and cute mode, characterized by hugging, kissing, [censored]ing, and spoiling the SASHA unit more than he ever thought possible. The Loving Girlfriend mode does not interfere with the functioning of other modes and can exist simultaneously with them.

RELATIONS WITH OTHER UNITS:

Your MILLA unit is incredibly social and kind, and she loves spending time with others. She gets along well with just about everyone. Here are the units she enjoys spending time with the most:

SASHA NEIN: Your MILLA unit has been SASHA'S friend and partner for almost ten years. He is her most treasured companion and secret love. SASHA and MILLA units get along famously and love to spend time with each other. The SASHA unit may occasionally have a pained look on his face when they are together, but that is due to the MILLA unit's habit of wearing extremely bright colors and attempting to get him to go to parties, not any animosity on either part. A SASHA unit is key to unlocking your MILLA unit's Loving Girlfriend Mode (see above).

LILLIANA ZANOTTO: MILLA units often take LILLI units under their wing. They have a feminine solidarity in the often-over-masculine environment of Psychonauts society, and they have a habit of commiserating over the weirdness and emotional screwed-upness of their opposite numbers (SASHA and RAZ units). LILLI units do not have present motherly figures, and MILLA units can help fulfill this role.

RAZPUTIN AQUATO: Your MILLA unit should get along great with RAZ units, although their habit of getting themselves into dangerous situations makes her worry. MILLA units like to give RAZ units advice from a perspective that SASHA units cannot provide. Given a little time, they should become great friends.

OTHER VODELLO UNITS: Your MILLA unit loves her family, although she doesn't get to see them very often. She treasures her time with her family and is prone to become even more bubbly and cheerful in the presence of family members.

WHISPERING ROCK CAMPER UNITS: Your MILLA unit regards caring for and teaching these units as her duty, and one she thoroughly enjoys. She makes a great friend and "cool big sister" to all CAMPER units, especially the girls.

SHEEGOR: If a SHEEGOR unit becomes the laboratory assistant of your nearest SASHA unit, she and your MILLA unit are likely to become friends.

MORCEAU OLEANDER: If the OLEANDER unit is in Personal-Demon-Possessed Megalomaniacal Mode, your MILLA unit will feel conflicted and adversarial towards him. If the OLEANDER unit is in his true Gruff, Pissy, and Good-Hearted Mode, he and your MILLA unit will be unlikely-seeming but true friends and comrades.

FORD CRULLER: FORD units make great role models, friends, and comrades for MILLA units.

OTHER RELATIONS:

GRAND HEAD TRUMAN ZANOTTO: MILLA units are loyal agents of GRAND HEAD ZANOTTO units.

DR. CALIGOSTO LOBOTO: MILLA units will never be anything but sworn enemies of LOBOTO units. Your MILLA unit will probably still show mercy to a LOBOTO unit, but she will always hate him. He hurt children, after all. LOBOTO units have a small chance of activating your MILLA unit's Extreme Anger mode. It is best, in general, to keep all LOBOTO units far, far away from MILLA units.

CLEANING:

Your MILLA unit is perfectly capable of cleaning and grooming herself. She takes pride

in her appearance, but not to the point where it becomes impractical. She sometimes uses scented bath products to relax. (SASHA units appreciate this, but will not admit it outside of a Loving Girlfriend Mode situation.)

FEEDING AND REST:

Your MILLA unit is a good cook and enjoys cooking for people she likes. She likes spicy food, Brazilian cuisine, and frozen yogurt.

Your MILLA unit needs nine hours of "beauty sleep, darling" to function optimally, but she can do with less if she needs to. She prefers sleep beside a SASHA unit.

DISPOSAL:

MILLA units are very tough, even if they don't look it. Just ask your MILLA unit to leave if you wish to be rid of her. If your MILLA unit becomes dangerous or is defective, contact the nearest Help Center and we will deal with her. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO DEAL WITH/DISPOSE OF A DANGEROUS/DEFECTIVE MILLA UNIT ON YOUR OWN. WE MEAN IT.

FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS (FAQ):

Q: My MILLA unit is acting way overprotective. Why is she doing this and how can I get her to stop?

A: She's acting overprotective because she likes you and wants you to be safe. Bring up your concerns with her; she's very reasonable.

Q: Can I get my MILLA unit to teach me psychic powers?

A: You'll need to have psychic potential, of course. Also, if you're under eighteen, you'll need parental consent.

Q: Can I unlock MILLA'S Loving Girlfriend Mode with a RAZ unit?

A: No. Don't try.

TROUBLESHOOTING:

Problem: The MILLA unit is scowling and snapping at me and everyone else.

Solution: First, check to see if her skin is greenish. If it is, you have received a seriously misplaced SHEGO unit, and someone will probably be fired over it. If not, see if she has been under a lot of stress lately. If that's not it, has she unlocked Loving Girlfriend Mode, and been in that mode for a few years? She may be pregnant. IF THIS IS THE CASE, DON'T PANIC, AND DON'T LET THE SASHA UNIT PANIC EITHER. MILLA units make great mothers and the mood swings should pass soon enough.

Problem: The MILLA unit won't let me out of the house.

Solution: She has locked in to extremely overprotective mode. Call the Help Center and we'll have one of our psychologists talk her down.

With proper care and love, your MILLA unit should give you years of "fabulous friendship, darling." Her warranty is two years. See out website for details.

**%%%%**

**Author's Note:**

**Psychonauts and all characters and trademarks therefrom is (c) Tim Schafer, Majesco, Double Fine, et. al. Owner's Guide format was made up by Theresa Green.**


End file.
